


Tell Me Something

by echgoing



Series: Jon The Wingman [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colin is only mentioned, Colin means more to Damian than he leads on, Damian has soft spots for his two favourite boys, Gen, Jon learns more about Colin, Jonathan-centric, Protective Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echgoing/pseuds/echgoing
Summary: “You don’t have to tell me if— ““No, it’s okay. I never really talked about him with you, did I, huh?”There’ was hesitance in his voice, Jon noted. He’s rarely seen Damian like this. It was a far shift from the boy with a well-built wall—the Damian before him was foreign but not unwelcomed. The younger brunt wanted to speak but said nothing in hopes that the Gothamite would go on his own. To his own surprise, he did.To which Jon learns more about "Wilkes".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza another part AND it's a prequel to ["Just a Little Push"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840101)! Both are perfectly fine to read as stand alone, but this fic may also clarify some things in JaLP. 
> 
> This takes place about a few hours before JaLP, but the flashback starts about 2-3 years before Damian meets Jon.
> 
> In regards to age: Jonathan is 10 and Damian is 13
> 
> For the flashback: Damian is 11-13 and Colin is 11-13

Jon doesn’t know why his dad insisted on going to Uncle Bruce’s place. He thought it would be weird, considering that he and Damian aren’t always on the best of terms. He looked up to his dad to question but was met with a smile that he couldn’t help but give in to. Why was his dad like this to begin with? He assumed it was because he and Uncle Bruce were always in best terms so perhaps they wanted their sons to be in the same way? If so, he could understand completely.

Sure, Damian was a pain in the neck, but he was also an interesting guy. Despite being only three years older than him, he talked and acted like an adult. Jon would argue that he was basically an old man in a child’s body, but then again, they had common interests that would say otherwise. Other than that, he was also a pet hoarder (“I do it because where else would they go if we didn’t save them?”) and a Bat Burger toy fanatic (“I must collect them all, Kent. I swear—If I don’t get that Discowing toy, I’m going to burn that establishment to the ground.”).

Now here he was sitting in the Bat Cave on the floor, not sure how to feel at this very moment. He had his back laid against the side of Bat Cow, who had been currently consuming grass. Jon looked up at Damian, already preoccupied with petting Alfred the Cat. The younger brunet felt himself cringe at the thought of the cat attacking him like it had before. He wasn’t sure if he could ever look at any cat the same ever again. His blue eyes darted at the Great Dane that rested by the foot of Damian’s chair. Yeah, he was also sure he couldn’t really look at all dogs the same either. (Even if he did have Krypto, but that’s beside the point.)

“Wait, why even bother having me here during the weekend?”

“Because Father wouldn’t let me say no.”

“See, that sounds more like you.”

“What is that supposed mean?”

“Oh nothing.”

Damian pinched the bridge of his nose. Jon could tell he wasn’t in the mood, but it was still fun to annoy him when he could. The younger boy enjoyed messing with the youngest bat, even if it meant potential harm onto himself. He can tell you for sure that he has the scars from previous fights to prove his point. Anyways, he wanted nothing more for the week end than to patrol the city of Gotham once more as it was like a break away from Metropolis. As much as he loved his home, new sights were always welcomed. Even when Jon had already bothered the older boy several times about leaving the cave already, the elder kept arguing it was too early.

“It’s always so dark and brooding here, it’s really hard to tell what time it is.”

“Don’t you know when to shut up?”

“Aren’t you like twelve?”

“I’m thirteen and I’m older than you!”

“That’s beside the point.”

Jon puffed his cheeks, crossing his arms. Wasn’t there anything to do for the time being? If he had any homework to begin with, he would’ve brought it so that was out. And it wasn’t like Damian was going to let him touch anything so every other option was tossed out. He wasn’t sure entirely what time they would go. Normally Jon would go as soon as the sun was down but he knew Damian and his father had their own time. Adapting wasn’t hard, but waiting for that time felt a lot to him.

The younger brunet stroked his chin, trying to think of ways to pass the time. Maybe he could start a conversation. But chances of where it would go would be another fight breaking out, immediately being shot down, or an awkward one sided conversation. Geez, did Damian and him ever have a normal conversation? Jon shrugged to himself, pulling himself to a sitting position. He decided he was going to ask the lifelong question that has occupied his mind.

“Hey, Damian.”

“Yes, Kent?”

“I’ve always wondered this, but who is… Who is ‘Wilkes’?”

Jon almost flinched seeing the older boy visibly stiffen. Damian lifted his head to look at the boy on the floor, brows furrowed in thought. He could tell that the young bat was debating something. It sent chills down the younger boy’s spine seeing his reaction. The atmosphere felt colder than it already was. He wasn’t sure what to do now that he had the elder’s attention. Should he had mentioned him to begin with or— Jon shook his head.

“You don’t have to tell me if— “

“No, it’s okay. I never really talked about him with you, did I, huh?”

There’ was hesitance in his voice, Jon noted. He’s rarely seen Damian like this. It was a far shift from the boy with a well-built wall—the Damian before him was foreign but not unwelcomed. The younger brunt wanted to speak but said nothing in hopes that the Gothamite would go on his own. To his own surprise, he did.

“Wilkes is… Wilkes is someone that means a lot to me. He’s a very important person that I would stop at nothing to… to protect. He was—is one of the people I consider the closest to. Unfortunately, he went missing about two years before we met. I—We, Grayson and I, reported him missing and the entirety of Gotham was on the search. I had spent all my time searching every alley way, city, state, country, wherever just to find him but I could never find him. Eventually, the GCPD gave up and so did Grayson. I was left on my own. I would never give up until I knew for sure he was dead or alive.

“About 6 months after his two-year mark, I went to visit his orphanage to find him malnourished and curled up near the door step. Immediately, I called for an ambulance and knocked on the door rapidly, hoping on of the Sisters would hear. Fortunately, Sister Agnes answered and we were able to keep C—Wilkes warm until the ambulance had arrived. He was hospitalized for about 2 months before he was released. Since then, I’ve kept him closer to me since.

“I did ask him what had happened to him, but he had no recollection of the two years he had been gone. All he’s ever told me was that he went out one day and everything went black. It scared me—us that he still thought he was 11, not 13. Like those two years were wiped from his memory. He did remember one thing—a word… Limbo.

“Since then, I vowed to protect Wilkes, even with my life.”

Jon felt a chill go down his spine. To think that “Wilkes” had gone through so much in such a short span. Whether 2 years seemed like anything, it was shocking to learn so much about him.

He watched Damian set down Alfred before dusting himself off of any cat hair that had stuck on his suit and his gauntlets, clenching his hands into fists. Sighing, the bird lifted head to meet the younger brunet’s blue eyes before shifting his gaze to his motorcycle.

“C’mon, Kent. It’s time.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **For clarifications on Colin's back story in this 'verse:**  
>  Colin goes missing about a year after he meets and befriends Damian. Before then, the two had grown very close quickly and thus leads the two to constantly hang out and patrol. Unfortunately, Colin goes missing and Damian reports to the GCPS about his disappearance. For about the year, they were on the look about before it had died down. Of course, they never stopped looking, but Damian saw it as "giving up" because it didn't stay a priority for them. About 6 months since Colin's two-year mark, Damian visits St. Aden's to find Colin again at the doorstep and he instantly calls for the ambulance while rapidly knocking on the door. Colin is then hospitalized for about 2 months before being released and he has no recollection of those 2 years except for one word— Limbo.
> 
> This is kind of my take on Colin being in DC Limbo because I REALLY want him back, but the chances are slim and my heart continues to break HHHH
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !! <33 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated ;;v;;
> 
> Find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/echgone), [tumblr](http://echgoing.tumblr.com/), and [art blog](http://echoarts.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
